The present technology relates to the field of combustible fuels and the processes and apparatus needed to create efficient and cleaner combustible fuels.
Electrolysis of water to generate hydrogen and oxygen under an applied electric field using various forms of apparatus is well known. Also known are HHO generators which use electrolysis to transform water into its component parts but not to separate the hydrogen and oxygen once released. So too is the reformation of hydrocarbons into hydrogen gas or hydrogen-enhanced gas. But more practical processes for the creation of such fuels are needed.